From Geek To Chic
by XO.YumiKumiko.XO
Summary: She didn't know why people hated her. She doesn't know why everybody at school seems to dislike her. What's worse is that she's being stalked by a complete annoying freak and stealing her best friend dream Clementyne has been offered to reinvent herself, she grabs it with both hands but can she transform from a geek to a chic?


**Ha-ha yes I know, a new story, been having too much ideas lately and I've been inspired so much! I need to jot them all down, well I hope you all enjoy this story, been locked up for ages like since I ever had this user, but I want to thank for all the users and amazing people I came across, I hope this intrigues you and maybe if I'm lucky I might be able to attract newbies! *peace sign***

**By the way, these chapters will be kind of short, but if you may want me to write more than just ask, review, PM me whatevs.**

**Disclaimer: Boo hoo, I don't own beyblade but I would love to, but then I wouldn't have created these amazing and unique anime characters, but I do however own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: GEEK**

* * *

**Geek**/gi: k/h noun informal, chiefly .

**1** an unfashionable or socially inept person.

**2** an obsessive enthusiast

**3** a person who feels the need to look up the word 'geek' in the dictionary. Like me.

**The geeky adjective?**

**Origin** from the related English dialect word geck meaning 'fool'.

* * *

Urm, well my name is Clementyne Fierce and I am a geek, I'm really a geek and I find out now. Knowing now because I just searched it up in the English thesaurus, I marked a star next to it just to make myself feel more special like I did with the other words that completely fitted me like a jigsaw puzzle, I just should have marked it all yellow to make it more vibrant With all the other symptoms that perfected my personality that I recognise.

Which – and I should be perfectly honest and open here – hasn't come as an enormous surprise to me. I mean by the fact that I have everything here from paper-chase all organised and an Oxford English Dictionary next to the stacked up books that's only about the Geographical and Historical museums in the UK, I'm only from a small town Birmingham, no biggie. I keep a highlighter, or a nice coloured pen and ruler next to it so I can underline interesting entries or facts about what might amuse me. I guess it's just me.

So now all I'm doing is hearing my dad and my now new 'step mom' yelling downstairs over something that's probably ridiculous while I'm now tucked in bed with almost 13 layers of blankets and quilts cause of this stupid cold I have or now caught, it could be infectious you know, I've got these spots all over my face and they too can be infectious, like I've got some on my forehead, a big one on my chin, and little ones over my nose and some near my left ear and then a few on my cheeks, gross huh. I feel like I'm sweating so much, I probably wet the bed with my sweat and including the radiator on in my room right below my feet.

I think I will have to actually miss school, I've been sneezing like there's no tomorrow, I've been feeling light headed during the day and I have such a pounding head. No jokes. I'd probably have to tell Eve that I'm pulling a day off and let her leave me to die here. I grab my compact mirror on my bedside table as I open it up, ugh, I think I've just gone paler then I did before 10 seconds ago.

Oh and then there's the word **GEEK,** drawn or written on my black satchel I bought the other day written in white, it was on the outside lid of the satchel so it kind of stood out. That was just done yesterday. Did I do it? Well obviously no. Urm, if I did I would have decided to deface my own property, I'd choose to poignant line from a really good book or probably the best quote I ever heard, even a fact not many people would have known about, and I would definitely not have done it in with a white marker. I'd do it in black but maybe another colour with this bag like red. Red actually has an interesting fact behind it like it has the longest wavelength of light discernible by the human eye.

To be honest with you or to be absolute candid with you, I don't actually know who decided to write on my bag – although I do have my own suspicious and I've got quite a big list – but I however can tell you that their writing is almost illegible. Whom who was clearly wasn't listening in the English lesson I had them with past week, when we were told that handwriting is a very important expression of your inner self and most people think you could judge someone personality by their handwriting.

Anyway the point is: as my satchel got anonymously got vandalized and the now the oxford English dictionary appears to have been agreeing with each other, I can actually and only conclude that I am, in fact, a geek. Nice to know.

Hah did you know back in the old days, yes in the old days the word 'geek' was used to describe a carnival performer who bit the head off a live snake, chicken, bat etch; as a part of their strange act? Exactly. Only a geek would know a thing like that. I think it's what they call ironic.

* * *

**Yes I know, it's kind of short but I hoped it was all good. This is just an idea or you could say a little bit of facts about the OC. Hope it's all good. Just something fresh. \|^_^|/ **

**Reviews? Favourites? Follows? Anything? - Lol, well thanks! And take care you beautiful people! xx**


End file.
